


Picking Up the Pieces

by bangin_patchouli



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: COG, F/M, Missing Scene, Sad-ish, after city of glass, after cog, clace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangin_patchouli/pseuds/bangin_patchouli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Whoa, whoa, are you okay?" She asked, brushing her cold thumb against his jawline. He nodded.</p><p>      " Yes."</p><p>      " Are you sure?" </p><p>      " No."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picking Up the Pieces

~

      Clary found Jace in the middle of a room, a broom in his hand. He was idly brushing the filthy ruins for the room that was torn apart by the demons. She could tell he wasn't trying to actually clean. Clary stepped into the room, still wearing her Shadowhunter gear, and her boots thudded gently on the dirty stone ground. She was sure he heard her, but he did not turn to look at her. Saying nothing when she reached him, Clary put her hand on his shoulder. The fabric of his white t-shirt was cold, as the room, and he had bumps of cold on his arm. He dejectedly repeated sweeping motion, looking down.

      Softly, Clary put her fingers over his. Then he looked at her. A small smile pulled at the corners of his lips. As quickly as it had appeared, it was gone. He let the broom drop and turned to look at her. The were only inches apart.

      " Hey," Clary murmured, looking into his golden eyes. The looked dull and broken, and he lazily touched a piece of her hair that hung loosely on her shoulder. Not saying anything, Jace stepped closer to her, and he fell into her. Clary held in a surprised gasp, but regardless, she wrapped her arms around him, breathing in his scent. _Soap and sunlight,_  Clary thought once again. Worriedly, she put her hand on the side of his head, bringing his face into her sight. Again, she looked into his eyes and saw they were shining with something she had thought unknown to Jace; tears. Opening her vision, she saw his bottom lip was quivering.

      " Whoa, whoa, are you okay?" She asked, brushing her cold thumb against his jawline. He nodded.

      " Yes."

      " Are you sure?"

      " No." As he looked into her eyes, two tears fell from his glassy eyes, and Clary's heart ached.

      " Tell me what you want me to say."

      " Clary," his voice broke," say my name. Please." Pleading was in his tone.

      " Jace... Jace, Jace. Jace Lightwood, I love you."

      " And I love you," Jace said." But I don't know if this is real. M-my mind sometimes create things, that aren't, and-and when I wake up, from my dream of you, it's Hell, Clary. It feels like this is part of the horrible, sick torture that my mind puts me through, and that I might wake up any minute. I _need_ this to be real, for you to be real." Clary grabbed his hand and brought it up to her face.

      " Do you feel my skin?" She asked. Jace nodded." How does it feel?"

      " Cold," Jace said dully, thoughtfully. Clary nodded.

      " How else?" Looking at her, _actually_ at her, he knew what she meant.

      " Real. It feels real." She pulled their hands down into her lap and held them there.

      " See? I'm real, this is real, we are real." Jace looked unsure." Jace, do you trust me?"

      " I-"

      " Do you trust me?" Clary asked, squeezing his hand softly. He blinked, another salty teardrop fell onto his lap.

      " Yes. I-I trust you."

      " Good," Clary smiled." Why don't we go back out there with everyone else?" He seemed slightly less troubled, though Clary knew that it would take time to fix.

      " Can we just stay here, for a little while longer?" Clary nodded, leaning forward. She put her lips gently on his. Jace kissed her back slowly, and she rubbed her thumb comfortingly against the top of his hand. She pulled him into her body, and he buried his face into the crook of her neck.

      " What if I mess up and fall apart again?" Jace asked, his voice muffled against her skin. She ran her fingers into his hair.

      " I'll help put you back together."


End file.
